Memories of a Young Witch
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: AU - Fem!Marauders. Harry finds two Pensieves; one in Professor Lupin's classroom, the other in Grimmauld Place. Will he get caught when he looks into them?
1. Raina

Harry leaned over the bowl, looking at the silvery liquid. Moving just a bit closer, he found himself falling into nothing, before he landed on the grass of the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry heard a group of girls laughing. He turned and almost fell over when he saw who they were.

One was a much younger Professor Lupin. Her hair was a bit longer and a darker brown than it was in the present. There was a blonde girl with a round face walking beside her. The girl on her other side had long dark hair with red streaks in it.

Black. Harry thought angrily. She was saying something to the girl on her left.

She had raven colored hair and hazel eyes behind her glasses. Mum.

Harry hurried and met them as they were coming towards him.

"Are you sure you can't convince your parents to come?", Jackie Evans asked her friend.

"For the fortieth time, Jackie, no. I can't come right away. It's too close", Raina replied tiredly.

"We'll be with you, though", Black told her. Raina shook her head.

"No, Siriena. My parents don't know what you guys did yet. And, if I can help it, they won't. Besides, do Jackie's parents know? I don't think they'd appreciate us sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"They'd be asleep, though", Jackie pointed out as the group sat on the ground under a tree.

Sirena raised her eyebrows at her. "Are you mad?", she asked. "Your dad always checks on us anyway. And I think your mum would notice that Raini looks like she was trampled by a hippogriff."

"Wow", Raina said, feigning surprise. "Sirena Black being rational. The world must be ending."

The other two laughed as Sirena shoved her.

Penny's eyes widened. "Guys, look", she said. "Luke's coming!"

Jackie blushed and looked at the ground.

"I swear if you even think -"

"Oy, Potter!", Sirena called.

Luke looked over and rolled his eyes. He left his friends and walked over.

"Can I help you, Black?", he asked.

"What? I didn't say anything", she told him. "That was Jackie."

Her friend glared at her.

"Oh, well, in that case", Luke said. "Can I help you, Evans?"

The scene changed. Raina, Penny, and Sirena were walking through Hogsmeade.

"I can't believe he actually went in there with her", Sirena laughed.

"I can't believe she thought it'd be a good idea to ask him", Penny added. "Did you see the look on his face when she suggested it?"

Raina nodded. "I know. You'd think after all she's been through with him she'd give him a break."

A noise caught their attention. Harry turned around and saw his mother walking out of a frilly-looking shop with a boy.

The boy had reddish hair and bright green eyes. Dad.

The three girls hid next to a shop door.

"It's not funny", Luke said to a sniggering Jackie.

"I know", she said, trying to contain her laughter. "I'm sorry, it's not funny. It wasn't funny at all that the old woman who works there was totally hitting on you."

"She could do worse", he said defensively, making Jackie dissolve into laughter once more.

The scene changed once more and this time they were all together in a house.

Luke was holding a bundle of blankets.

"I'm so glad to be home", she sighed.

"I think Harry is, too", Luke chuckled.

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"He's perfect", Sirena said, putting her arm around Jackie. "And I'm not just saying that. I am a bit biased, though."

Harry watched as Black played with him as a baby. He desperately wanted to yell at his parents and tell them that they didn't know her at all.

He tried to speak, but no one acknowledged him. It was almost as if he was a spirit, or something.

The scene changed once more.

Raina was sprinting toward the cottage. It looked destroyed.

A disheveled Sirena was sitting on the porch, her head in her hands and shaking with sobs.

She looked up when Raina approached her.

"Raina", she said, standing up. "I swear -"

Harry was surprised at how angry the other woman looked. She was crying as well.

"Save it."

"Please, Raina you don't understand!"

Raina laughed bitterly. "Yeah? Well, please enlighten me, then."

Sirena's words were tangled together and she tried to speak.

"I - Jackie and I - thought that…", she dissolved into tears once more.

Raina turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Raina, wait!"

Lupin turned to face her.

"Where's Penny?", Black asked breathlessly, the woman in the wanted posters coming to life.

Raina shook her head and was about to disapparate when Sirena grabbed her wrist.

"Wait - please, listen for a second."

Raina shook her off and crossed her arms. "What?"

"Harry", Sirena said, her eyes beginning to water once more. "He's alright. Hagrid was here, he took Harry somewhere. Something about Dumbledore's orders. He'll be safe."

Raina's eyes softened considerably. "Where?"

"I don't know - I haven't been able to think straight in hours. He's safe, though."

Raina nodded and Sirena disapparated. Raina held onto the necklace she was wearing tightly, letting herself cry again.

Harry noticed that Lupin still wore that necklace everyday. He'd make a point to ask her about it.

Without warning, Harry was pulled from the Pensieve and found himself on the floor of the Defense classroom.

Lupin entered right then.

"Sorry about that", she said. "Can I ask why you're on the floor?"

Harry blushed as he stood up. "I - erm - was looking around and I thought I saw something on this bottom shelf."

Lupin nodded, smiling. "Ah, of course. Anyway, are you ready to start?"

Harry nodded and watched as she got the trunk that held the boggart and pulled it closer to him.

"Professor?", he asked. "Yes?", she asked without looking up.

"My friend Hermione was going to ask you about your necklace", he lied, "She wondered where you got it."

An unreadable look crossed her face as she absently played with the chain.

"I'm afraid you won't find another one", Lupin said apologetically. "It was a gift from an old friend."

"May I ask who?", Harry asked, hoping he wasn't being too nosy. Lupin straightened and smiled at him.

"Your mother", she told him. "It was her idea. Apparently she'd heard somewhere that Muggles gave friends matching necklaces." The professor shook her head. "In our opinion, she was just trying to impress your father."

 _Our._

"But, enough about me. Let's begin, shall we?"

Harry nodded and held his wand out.

"I'm ready."


	2. Sirena

**I know this was originally marked complete, but I had another idea for it so I'm adding this chapter.**

 ***Note: In this universe, Harry got to Grimmauld Place before the Weasleys did - he was asked if he wanted to come early and, of course, he said yes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Warning: Mentions of abuse in this chapter.**

 _Grimmauld Place, Summer 1995_

It was early. Too early, in Harry's opinion. He had woken up at 4:30 and hadn't been able to sleep after. At around 5:00, Harry had decided to get up.

As he walked through the hallway, Harry wondered how on earth someone could _enjoy_ living here. Then again - if her explanation was anything to go by - Sirena's family wasn't exactly normal.

Harry knew not to go past certain rooms, so he stopped by the study's opened door and walked in.

The study was the only room in Grimmauld Place that was completely cleaned out and safe.

Harry walked around and saw a Penseive in the corner. Slowly making his way over to it, Harry saw that his godmother must have recently put a memory into it.

 _No, I shouldn't_ , he thought. Sure, he had looked in Professor Lupin's, but he hadn't known what the object _was_ at that time, and he had managed to get out before she came back.

Harry looked at the clock. 5:15. Sirena most likely wouldn't be up until seven, giving him plenty of time to get in and get out.

 _Here goes nothing._ Harry leaned in and felt the familiar falling sensation until he landed on a pathway.

It was getting dark out, and just beginning to rain.

In the distance, Harry could just barely make out the figure of a girl with long black hair.

She was limping as she walked. She wiped her eyes a few times.

Sirena knocked when she got to the door of the huge house. An older woman opened the door.

"Sirena!", the woman gasped. "Come in, dear, please. Is everything alright?"

The woman led Sirena into the kitchen where she helped her sit at the table.

At that moment, another girl entered the room. _Mum_ , Harry thought with a smile.

This was when Sirena had run away.

"Is everything okay, mum?", Jackie asked, pulling her hair out of a ponytail. "I heard you talking - Siri! What happened?'

In seconds, Jackie was sitting next to her best friend, worry, fear, and love in her eyes.

Sirena shook her head. "I can't, Jackie", she whispered, now crying in earnest. "I can't go back there."

Mrs. Evans came over with potions and salves for her. It was almost as if this was a normal occurrence.

Harry then realized that there were hand marks on Sirena's face. Her left eye was blackened, as well.

"You know you can stay here, right?", Jackie asked without hesitation. Sirena looked at Mrs. Evans for reassurance.

"Always, dear. You know that."

The scene changed, and Sirena was in Grimmauld Place this time. Two people - her parents, Harry assumed - standing in front of her.

A younger girl was standing off to the side. Must be her sister.

"So, you want me to fight for what I know is wrong?", Sirena asked. Harry admired her bravery; he always had.

Her mother slapped her. Sirena's sister gasped quietly, staying hidden as best as she could.

"Stupid child", Mrs. Black hissed. "You don't understand why we do these things. The mudbloods and half breeds must be put in their place -"

"And who's going to put purebloods in their place?", Sirena asked angrily. "Who is going to finally stand up because they've had enough?"

Another slap, this one harder. It was paired with a hex at Sirena's leg. _That's why she was limping._

She fell to the floor, tears flowing now.

Mrs. Black stood over her oldest daughter with her wand raised.

"Worthless. That's all you are. All you've ever been. Why can't you be obedient like your sister?!"

"Because", Sirena told her breathlessly, "I have a mind of my own and a conscience to go with it."

Without warning, Harry was pulled from the Pensieve and landed on the floor of the office.

He heard someone clear their throat from behind. Harry stood up quickly and turned around, his godmother staring back at him.

"Sirena! I'm so, so sorry, I really didn't -" Sirena shushed him, a small smile on her face.

"Don't apologize, Harry", she told him. "I told you about that when you got here. I wish you hadn't seen it, of course, but you already knew it all."

Harry was quiet.

"While we're on this topic", Sirena continued. "I want you to tell me something." Harry nodded.

"Did your aunt and uncle ever hit you?"

Harry's head snapped up to look at her. How could she say it so casually?

"Love, you can tell me", she told him, rubbing his arm gently. "I know how you feel right now. I do, really. You're afraid to talk about it because they might find out. I was the same way until third year when your mother caught the signs."

"What did she do?", Harry asked. Sirena smiled.

"Threatened to tell Dumbledore if I didn't. Neither of us did, though. Your grandfather was the one who told him. But if Jackie and Luke knew you were being abused? Petunia and Vernon would be dead in minutes."

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes on the floor. "They used to", he confessed. "But after I got my letter, they were afraid of me. It lessened quite a bit after that."

"Have you ever told anyone?"

"No", he replied honestly. Sirena hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for trusting me, love. That means a lot."

They were quiet for a bit.

"Now, let's get back to bed. It's only about 6:00."


End file.
